TTM (Teka-Teki Misteri)
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: "Saku-chan, sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk melenyapkan Ino-chan kan? Aku akan membantumu." Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang amat sangat ku kenal diiringi dengan seringai terkutuknya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "Saku-chan, sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk melenyapkan Ino-chan kan?  
Aku akan membantumu."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang amat sangat ku kenal diiringi dengan seringai terkutuknya.

Pairing : None!

Warning : Misery, kill and to be kill, and no more.

NO LIKE NO LONGER LIFE

* TTM *

(Teka-Teki Misteri)

Terinspirasi dari drama author waktu kelas 2 SMA.

Seluruh FF ini dalam Sakura POV

By : Ayume Natsuki

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

"Saku-chan! Bagaimana? Besok kamu ikut kan camping di gunung Wollywood?"

"Ah, iya Ino-chan aku ikut." Jawabku seadanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang terlihat tampan di mataku lewat di depan kami.

"Sa…."

"Sasuke-kun! Besok ikut camping juga kan? Pasti sangat seru kalau ada Sasuke kun."

Dan ternyata sapaan yang aku lontarkan pada Sasuke pun terpotong oleh ocehan Ino. Benar-benar memuakkan. Mungkin terpotongnya sapaanku ini tidak akan terasa menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku melihat laki-laki yang aku cintai (mungkin lebih dari diriku sendiri) digelayuti manja oleh rival abadiku. Ya, rival abadi. Aku selalu bersaing dengan Ino dalam segala hal. Mulai dari ranking kelas, beasiswa, hingga urusan cinta. Namun entah mengapa, aku selalu kalah dengannya. Mungkin di hadapannya aku ini hanya amoeba kecil yang tak terlihat. Aku juga kalah tenar dengan Ino. Jadi sah-sah saja kalau Sasuke lebih memilih Ino daripada cewek cupu sepertiku ini.

.

.

Malam ini begitu indah. Langit terlihat bersinar akibat bulan purnama yang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang nan indah. Sekilas aku terhenyak dalam lamunanku. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Sasuke dengan cool pose-nya. Dia terlihat begitu mempesona. Andai saja Sasuke menjadi milikku.

"Belum tidur Saku?"

Terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku. Segera aku jawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ini sudah mau tidur kok Sasori-nii."

"Besok jadi campingnya?"

"Em!" Anggukku mantap untuk mewakili jawaban 'iya'ku.

"Hati-hati ya disana? Jangan lupa telfon Onii-chan kalau sudah sampai." Kakak yang amat menyayangiku dan tentu aku juga menyayanginya, melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Dia selalu mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum mengucapkan….

"Oyasumi Saku-chan."

"Oyasumi Onii-chan."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu indah. Langit terlihat bersinar akibat bulan purnama yang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang nan indah. Sekilas aku terhenyak dalam lamunanku. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Sasuke dengan cool pose-nya. Dia terlihat begitu mempesona. Andai saja Sasuke menjadi milikku.

"Belum tidur Saku?"

Terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku sehingga aku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku. Segera aku jawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ini sudah mau tidur kok Sasori-nii."

"Besok jadi campingnya?"

"Em!" Anggukku mantap untuk mewakili jawaban 'iya'ku.

"Hati-hati ya disana? Jangan lupa telfon Onii-chan kalau sudah sampai." Kakak yang amat menyayangiku dan tentu aku juga menyayanginya, melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Dia selalu mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum mengucapkan….

"Oyasumi Saku-chan."

"Oyasumi Onii-chan."

Pintu ditutup dengan pelan oleh kakakku satu-satunya itu. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kegelapan malam. Semua persiapanku untuk camping sudah selesai. Kini tinggal menunggu esok yang cerah bersama teman-teman.

.

.

"Eh, Saku-chan. Pagi benar? Memangnya kamu mau berangkat jam berapa sayang?"

"Jam 7 Kaa-san. Aku kan selalu on time seperti yang diajarkan Onii-chan."

"Hey hey. Ada apa ini? Kenapa namaku disangkutpautkan?"

Ternyata telinga Onii-chan benar-benar tajam. Padahal tadi dia sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk kami semua di dapur, kenapa bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami di ruang makan ya? Aku dan Kaa-san hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Sarapan datang!"

"Wah asik! Onii-chan tau saja kalau aku ingin makan nasi goreng seafood ala Onii-chan. Selamat makan semua!"

"Dasar kau ini Sakura. Bisanya cuma makan saja. Sekali-sekali belajarlah masak dengan Onii-chanmu itu."

"Sakura kan ratu makan Kaa-san. Tapi badannya juga segitu-segitu saja."

"Aku kan tidak punya keturunan gendut. Benarkan Kaa-san?"

"Kalau pola makanmu seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau yang akan mewariskan gen gendut, Saku-chan."

Hampir saja aku tersedak akibat perkataan ibuku. Aku lebih memanyunkan bibirku saat suara tertawa mengejek khas kakakku terdengar begitu tulus (?). Kejadian seperti ini membuat kami seakan lupa dengan Tou-san yang telah tiada di antara kami semua. Akibat kecelakaan maut satu tahun silam. Aku juga tidak ingin terlarut lebih lama dalam kesedihan. Sedih sih sah-sah saja, tapi yang berlebihan itu tidak baik bukan?

.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya?" Aku berpamitan dengan ibuku. Mobil sport berwarna biru indigo milik Sasuke dan mobil ferarri oranye cerah milik naruto terparkir rapi di depan rumah sederhanaku.

"Hati-hati ya Saku-chan! Jangan lupa pesan Onii-chan tadi malam." Dasar kakak. Apa tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti wanita dewasa. Di matanya aku selalu di anggap masih anak-anak. Seperti biasanya, rambut jingga kesayanganku selalu menjadi korban 'pengacak-acakan' oleh Sasori-nii.

"Iya-iya Onii-chan."

"Aku titip adikku yang manja ini ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Blush! Kenapa Onii-chan harus berkata seperti itu? A-aku kan….

"Saku-chan naik mobilku saja."

Oh Kami-sama. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Sasuke, dia menggandeng dan membawakan tas jinjingku yang berisi makanan instant serta bekal makanan lezat dari Onii-chan. Aku hanya menuruti saja instruksi dari Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya dibukanya pintu belakang mobil kesayangannya dan mempersilakanku masuk. Walau hanya hal sepele seperti ini, aku tetap merasa sangat bahagia karena dipedulikan orang yang aku idam-idamkan selama ini. Tapi hatiku kembali suram saat melihat Ino duduk di kursi depan. Di sebelah Sasuke.

"Saku-chan sudah. Sekarang kita berangkat!" Teriakkan Ino sama sekali tidak membuatku bersemangat. Tapi lebih membuatku jealous, karena dia selalu bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku boleh tidur kan? Lelah juga ternyata ikut denganmu menjemput dari satu rumah ke rumah lain."

Apa? Jadi, Ino penumpang pertama di mobil Sasuke? Setauku rumah Ino dan Sasuke jaraknya tidak dekat. Dasar Sasuke baka, mau-maunya dia ditumpangi cewek genit.

"Hn."

Dan begitulah jawaban singkat Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan kefokusannya ke jalan raya.

"Saku-chan, letakkan tasmu di belakang saja. Sepertinya kau kerepotan membawanya."

"Ah, iya Kiba-san."

"Sini biar ku bantu."

"A-arigatou."

Saking serunya pertunjukkan di depan sana, aku sampai lupa kalau ada temanku, Kiba, yang duduk di sampingku. Perjalanan pun terasa lebih tenang karena si tukang rese' (baca : Ino) sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Segarnya."

"Segar bagaimana Hina-chan? Dingin begini dibilang segar."

Ternyata Hinata di mobil Naruto ya? Tidak heran sih, Hinata kan pacar Naruto. Menyusul Shikamaru dan Neji juga keluar dari mobil Naruto.

Aku yang tengah kerepotan menurunkan barang-barangku dan menelfon Onii-chan, tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan sesuatu.

Klunting!

Baka! Cepat-cepat aku mengambil barangku yang terjatuh. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

"Tempat ini cocok. Di sini kita akan mendirikan tenda." Begitulah pertimbangan dari Shikamaru sebagai ketua acara ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita dirikan tendanya." Naruto juga begitu semangat.

"Hn." (kau-pasti-tau-siapa)

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, lebih baik kalian mencari kayu kering untuk api unggun. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh dari sini ya?" Dan itulah petuah Neji kepadaku, Hinata, dan Ino.

Kami segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Minus Kiba yang masih bermuntah-muntah ria karena mabuk darat. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan seperti itu kalau Sasuke tidak ngebut. Ino juga tertidur sepanjang jalan, jadi tidak merasakan keganasan berkendara Sasuke. Kalau aku? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara mengemudi Onii-chan. Bedanya, mobil Onii-chan tidak senyaman dan semewah mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu larut. Kami semua kelelahan, setelah menyantap bekal yang memang sengaja dibawakan Onii-chan untuk kami ber-delapan, kami segera tidur di tenda masing-masing. Ada dua tenda di sini, tenda untuk anak laki-laki dan satu tenda lagi untuk anak perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya yang cerah...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Hinata memecah keheningan pagi. Aku dan yang lain segera menghampiri sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari dekat sungai kecil di belakang tenda kami.

"I-Ino?"

Kami semua sama kagetnya dengan Hinata saat melihat tubuh Ino sudah tak bernyawa dan bersimba darah dengan sayatan di leher.

Aku lemas, hampir saja aku terjungkal kalau tubuhku tidak ditahan oleh Neji. Dia tau bagaimana shock-nya diriku. Dengan langkah yang ragu, Neji mengantarku beristirahat di tenda.

.

.

Saat aku berada dalam tenda, tak sengaja aku mendengar Sasuke berkata "Aku akan menghubungi Aniki dan membawa pihak kepolisian untuk datang kemari." Aku mencoba untuk bersikap normal. Tak kusangka akan sejauh ini.

Tak lama kemudian dua mobil polisi dan satu mobil jenazah datang. Terlihat ada sosok yang mirip Sasuke namun terlihat lebih dewasa dengan seragam polisi Konoha. Mereka segera mengidentifikasi mayat Ino dan menelusuri siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

"Bisa saja ini sayatan kuku binatang buas."

"Bisa juga dia mencoba bunuh diri, karena dari alibi teman-temannya tidak ada yang menunjukkan kalau salah satu diantara mereka adalah pelakunya."

"Dari keadaan psikologis, mereka juga tidak memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tersangka."

Ku dengar percakapan antar polisi yang menegangkan. Sampai Itachi (kakak Sasuke yang berprofesi sebagai polisi Konoha) menemukan barang bukti. Digenggaman Ino terdapat selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat tak karuan. Ia membaca surat itu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, HINATA!"

Sontak kami terkejut mendengarnya. Terlebih Hinata yang sekarang sudah menangis karena ia merasa tak bersalah. Selang beberapa detik, Itachi kembali berkata.

"Korban menulis dengan paksaan. Dari tulisannya bisa dilihat kalau Hinata jelas bukan pelakunya. Pelaku ingin Hinata menjadi tersangka."

"Lalu siapa pelaku dari semua ini, kak?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Shikamaru menemukan barang bukti lain.

"Lihat. Disini ada pisau lipat yang masih terdapat noda darah."

"Cepat bawa kemari. Aku akan melihat apakah ada sidik jarinya." Itachi menerima pisau itu dan mengeluarkan alat pembaca sidik jari. "Sial, pelaku tidak meninggalkan sidik jarinya."

"Ketua! Ada barang bukti baru." Polisi itu menyeru kepada Itachi dan memberikan cincin.

Apa? Cincin? Tidak mungkin aku menjatuhkannya di sana. Aku segera melihat tangan kiriku yang ternyata ada sesuatu yang kurang disana. Cincinku. Cincin dari Tou-san yang selalu aku pakai di jari manis kiriku, tertinggal di sana. Karena situasi yang memungkinkan, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari tenda dan melarikan diri.

_Flashback on_

Malam menjelang pagi. Pukul 3 dini hari, aku mendengar suara Ino ada di dekat sungai belakang tenda. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat dimana aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Ino tidak hanya rival abadiku, tapi dialah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Tou-san. Entah kenapa hukum bersikap tidak adil dan membebaskan Ino dari hukuman. Bagiku, nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa.

Aku mengahmpiri Ino dengan jaket tebal yang berpenutup kepala dan sarung tangan. Segera aku menyiapkan pisau lipatku. Sebisa mungkin aku menghilangkan suara langkah kakiku dan untung saja suara hewan malam membantuku. Saat aku tiba di belakang Ino yang sedang duduk jongkok sambil berkaca pada jernihnya air sungai, dengan sigap aku merangkulnya dari belakang dan menempelkan pisau lipat yang sudah terbuka ke lehernya.

"Si-siapa kau? Mau apa ka-?"

"Sssst! Jangan banyak bicara Ino, cepat tulis apa yang aku katakan." Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan ballpoint dari dalam saku dengan tangan kananku. Lalu aku menuntun Ino untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Hinata."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Cepat!"

"Sudah se-selesai. Ka-kau tidak akan membu…."

Sreet!

"BINGO! Kali ini kau kalah denganku, Ino."

"Sa-saku-chan…"

Ino segera tewas di tanganku. Saat ku pastikan dia sudah benar-benar tak bernyawa, aku segera meninggalkan jasad Ino yang bersimba darah begitu saja. Cepat-cepat aku membuang pisau lipatku dan menghanyutkan jaket serta sarung tanganku ke sungai. Aku segera masuk ke tenda. Kulihat Hinata sama sekali tak terusik. Kemudian aku tidur di posisiku semula seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Flashback off_

Sial! Ternyata saat aku membuang pisau lipat itu, cincinku juga ikut terbuang.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindar dari mereka sejauh mungkin. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak berpikiran bahwa polisi akan datang kemari. Baka!

Dor!

"Freeze! Kau telah dikepung, jangan harap kau bisa kabur."

Sial! Kenapa Itachi bisa mengejarku? Dengan terpaksa aku berhenti dan mengangkat tanganku.

"Cincin ini milikmu kan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Itachi menunjukkan cincin dan pisau lipat padaku.

Pisau lipat ini juga. Berdasarkan keterangan Kiba, ia melihat pisau lipat ini jatuh dari tasmu dank au mengambilnya dengan terburu-buru. Jaket dan sarung tangan yang kau hanyutkan di sungai juga langkahmu untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Mengakulah, maka kau akan hidup tenang."

"Andai aku mau." Aku segera berlari lagi dan….

"Jangan kabur!"

Dor!

Tembakan Itachi yang kedua ini tepat di kaki kananku dan sukses membuatku terjatuh.

Aku sudah tidak bisa kabur, dan lagi aku tidak memiliki alat perlindungan diri. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan langkah Itachi menghampiriku. Ia mengapit leherku dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan yang ternyata siap dengan pistol yang ditempelkan di punggungku yang bisa menembus hingga ke jantungku. Lalu….

Dor!

T-tidak mungkin. Aku melihat wajah Itachi dengan samar-samar dengan senyum licik. Entah mengapa wajah Itachi berubah menjadi Sasuke.

"Saku-chan, sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk melenyapkan Ino-chan kan?  
Aku akan membantumu."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang amat sangat ku kenal diiringi dengan seringai terkutuknya.

T-TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

.

.

.

Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membangunkanku.

"Saku-chan, kenapa teriak malam-malam begini? Mimpi buruk lagi ya?"

Demi Kami-sama, aku senang saat melihat kakakku. Segera aku memeluknya. Apa benar ini hanya mimpi burukku saja?

"Saku.."

"Aku takut Onii-chan."

"Sudah jangan menangis. Onii-chan ada disini."

Aku bernafas lega saat aku benar-benar yakin ini hanya mimpi.

"Sasori-nii, aku tidak mau pergi camping. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Kau ini bicara apa Saku-chan?"

Aku bingung dengan perkataan kakakku yang menggantung begitu. Setelah aku melepas pelukanku darinya, aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Mangkannya kalau tidur jangan kayak beruang lagi hibernasi adikku sayang."

"Maksud Onii-chan?"

"Saku-chan pasti ketinggalan berita. Tadi sore disiarkan berita televisi kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati. Ia dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri karena Sasuke telah membunuh orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan seluruh warisan keluarganya. Dan setelah membunuh adiknya, Itachi pun bunuh diri dengan pistol yang ia kenakan untuk menembak mati Sasuke."

THE END


End file.
